The First Mage Emperor
by hordac85
Summary: Through the actions of one a forbidden fusion takes place. Read and witness the rise of The first Mage Emperor! Smart Harry, Super Harry, Dark Harry. Pairings undecided!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter franchise. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this piece of writing. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

**CHAPTER 1**

**1995 Riddle Family Graveyard**

_"Hold out your arm," said Voldemort lazily._

_"Oh Master . . . thank you, Master ..."_

_He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again._

_"The other arm, Wormtail!"_

_"Master, please . . . please ..."_

_Voldemort bent down and pulled out Wormtail's left arm; he forced the sleeve of Wormtail's robes up past his elbow, and Harry saw something upon the skin there, something like a vivid red tattoo - a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth -the image that had appeared in the sky at the Quidditch World Cup: the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping._

_"It is back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it... and now, we shall see ...now we shall know ..." _

_(_Taken from 'Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'_)_

TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME

The newly reborn Dark lord Voldemort was about to press his long white forefinger to his brand on Wormtail's arm when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Something much more important then calling his not so faithful servants! He had once underestimated the old magic cast by Lily Potter's sacrifice once and it had cost him thirteen's years of exile as a miserable wraith!

He was not stupid. He would not make the same mistake again!

He had to be sure that the lingering protection Potter had against him was neutralized before he called his servants, his Death Eaters.

The newly risen Dark lord moved towards the raven-haired teen tied to a gravestone, his mind single mindedly focused on touching his nemesis on the forehead to verify his theory.

Weak as he was from his rebirth, he never noticed the compulsion charm that he had been placed under to do exactly that!

TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME

Close by a disillusioned figure watched as his subtle compulsion charm worked and Voldemort was diverted to do something that should not only spell this Dark lord's doom but also provide a means to have his own dreams and desires come true at last.

It had taken centuries of manipulations and experimenting to come up with the viable solution. It had taken a lot of time and cunning to manipulate both Dumbledore and Voldemort to achieve his desired results.

The best was that everything was going as planned!

The figure took a deep calming breath knowing what he was about to do would end his unnaturally prolonged existence. But he was neither sad nor depressed because of that. In fact he was quite content in knowing that his last actions would change the outcome of everything for the better. That he would atone for centuries of inaction of by this one task.

'Soon Perenelle my love, I'll join you in the next great adventure of the afterlife' thought the figure briefly thinking about the wonderful woman that had been his wife and soulmate for over half a millennia.

Wand aimed precisely, the figure waited as Voldemort reached out to touch the young Potter on the face. The contact should provide the conduit needed for his spell to fulfill its specific purpose.

This was it! The moment he had been waiting for centuries, the moment when all his knowledge and experience would be put to the ultimate test, the moment he would die as his action would break his magical oath of neutrality he had foolishly taken in his youth! Excitement that the old Alchemist hadn't felt for a very long time filled his weary bones, strengthening his resolve.

And so as Voldemort touched his captive teenage nemesis on the head, the disillusioned figure known to most as Nicholas Flamel cast a spell of his own creation.

"Eternus Iunctum ut totus animus" whispered Nicholas Flamel pumping all his considerable magic into the spell.

'A spell that would end all the madness!' thought Nichols victoriously as the expected reaction started to take place.

And as the spell was cast excruciating pain enveloped the immortal alchemist as not only his magical oath started to destroy him internally, but as a function of the spell his body disintegrated in to light particles leaving behind all his clothes and accessories in a heap. The light particles however flew towards the target of his spell.

Harry Potter.

TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME

Harry Potter watched as Voldemort's finger closed in towards him, a part of him knew that this was the end of the cat and mouse chase that had been going on his entire life. Yet still the other part of him had not given up was hoping that some miracle would happen, that he be saved from this monster!

Something did happen.

His wishes didn't exactly come true.

Yet something extraordinary occurred!

Something that would propel him from being just another valiant hero of the light to something so much more.

As Voldemort's finger touched his face, a bright spell came out of nowhere and hit him.

Pain!

Harry screamed. Screamed like he had never screamed before!

Distantly Harry realized that his scream wasn't the only one as Voldemort was also screaming.

The excruciating pain and blood loss was too much for the tired teen as darkness started to envelope his vision.

The last thing he saw was Voldemort's body disintegrating into light particles that were coming directly towards him!

TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME

The spell cast by Nicholas Flamel was doing something never seen or heard of before. Nicholas Flamel had designed it specifically for this one purpose.

Inside Harry Potter a lot was happening. And a lot more was yet to happen.

Inside of him instead of one soul at the moment there were three! And they were all linked together like beads on a thread.

In the middle was Harry Potter's own soul. It resonated a feeling of compassion and naivety. This was a pure soul.

To its right was a soul that resonated with ageless wisdom and sorrow. This was the soul of Nicholas Flamel. It was an old soul.

To its left was another soul. This soul seemed different as it looked cracked with several pieces missing. It resonated with a feeling of malevolence and hatred. This was Voldemort's soul. It was an evil soul.

The spell that Nicholas Flamel had cast was a customized soul fusion spell, the very opposite of a Horcrux. It united souls instead of splitting and it used the power of self-sacrifice as opposed to the power of taking an innocent life in cold-blooded murder.

Its purpose was to unite all the connected different entities at their very soul to create a new one within the body of the subject.

A single entity carrying the best characteristics of all souls yet canceling out the worst habits and tendencies wherever possible.

Nicholas and Harry's souls merged first, with Nicholas willing to let it happen while Harry too tired and instinctively feeling no threat from the aged soul. Voldemort's soul tried desperately to avoid this fusion, but it was inevitable because not only was he outnumbered but also his soul was fractured and incomplete.

And as the souls slowly started to fuse together, a new personality started to emerge with in Harry Potter as well.

This personality had the best of all yet lacked the worst they had.

From Nicholas it got the wisdom and understanding of the reality of the world that a keen observer and brilliant researcher that Nicholas Flamel had experienced firsthand. It got all the knowledge both magical and mundane learned and explored in over six centuries. More importantly it got the experience of being deeply in love with someone and knowing its true worth.

From Voldemort it got the ruthlessness and cunning to achieve victory at minimal costs. It got the skills to charm and bend gullible fools to his will. It got knowledge of battles, strategies and the darkest of magics that had made Voldemort the successful dark lord that he had once been.

From Harry it got an unbreakable will and compassion for all. It got the need to help and protect others whenever possible. It got the nearly endless potential to love and be loved in ways Harry Potter had shown time and again.

TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME TFME

Not for from Harry, a barely conscious and bleeding Peter Pettigrew sat on the ground cradling the still bleeding stump of his arm. His robes glistened in the moon light with the amount of blood loss he had suffered. He was in pain and not thinking clearly.

He groggily watched in stunned fascination as his master's body disintegrated into glowing light particles that got sucked into the bound Harry who looked like he was having a bit of a seizure.

In shock and in pain, he blearily waited for something to happen. His master hadn't explained what would happen after his resurrection. Maybe this was a part of the dark lord's plan? Maybe this was why he had wanted to only use Harry for the ritual?

He watched as Harry's seizure's stopped and his posture straightened up. It was when he opened his eyes that his rat instinct screamed that something had gone terribly wrong.

For staring at him were glowing eyes. Eyes in the color of emerald and gold with the gold forming a ring around the central emerald iris. A clear case of central heterochomia. (An eye condition in which there are two different colors in the same iris)

"Master?" asked Wormtail feebly.

He got no reply as this new Harry Potter continued to stare at him for a moment before jerking one of his tied hands. The rat Animagus didn't have to ponder long what was happening when he saw Harry's wand zoom into his hand and with but a swish the ropes tying him to the headstone were gone and Harry Potter was free!

Wormtail stared in shock at the display of wandless magic.

So shocked from that display and combined with his already deteriorating condition he barely noticed when Harry pointed his wand at him.

"Arresto pectus pectoris" whispered Harry quietly not trusting his mind or magic to be stable enough yet to perform wordless magic for such a complicated spell.

Wormtail struggled to roll away but it was a little too late and the Heart stopping curse struck true and he flopped down dead as if the puppeteer had cut his strings. Any healer looking for a cause of death would conclude it to be the result of massive blood loss.

"Your master is no more Wormtail" whispered Harry to the dead corpse and rubbed his forehead a little to soothe the raging headache that only Voldemort's and Nicholas' and now his mastered and Occlumency was keeping at bay, headache that was the result to absorbing all their memories. His golden-green eyes quickly caught movement of a fleeing Nagini in the grass.

"Accio Nagini" whispered. The huge snake came streaking towards Harry who quickly stunned, petrified and shrunk it down before putting it in his pocket. He'd deal with the soul fragments later. The night wasn't over yet!

Harry quickly cast a few scrying and detection spells into the surrounding checking if there was anyone else was around and once sure did Harry let his guard down and staggered to a headstone for support. His body still ached all over as the fusion of souls had not only given him their knowledge but their magic as well as abilities.

Needless to say that Harry Potter was the most powerful wizard now, a wizard who was in an extreme amount of pain! Thankfully the new him had an insane amount of pain tolerance due to combination of Tom's painful dark rituals and Harry's treatment at the Durskaban.

Harry knew that he didn't have much time. The fusion spell was too powerful and the combining magical explosion should have been felt by the monitoring equipment at the ministry of magic if not all witches and wizards of Britain.

Gathering his resolve, Harry quickly summoned all the clothes, accessories and wands left by both Nicholas and Voldemort to himself and quickly shrunk and stuffed them in his other pocket.

'I'll follow Nicholas' plans until I could alter them to suit my new personality' thought Harry 'but that's for later'

All that remained between him and a pain relief potion was the disposal of the bodies of Wormtail and Cedric. Seeing Cedric brought out a little sadness inside of him for the older boy. Not only for his death but for the fact that no matter what he did Cedric's death and the events surrounding it would be twisted and mutated into a mockery of the truth by the newspapers.

Harry quietly summoned both the dead bodied, laying them on top of each other before summoning the Tri-wizard cup portkey, placing it in between them in such a way to make it look like it they had struggled for its possession and activated the portkey to take the corpses back to Hogwarts. From his now new vast experience and understanding of Human nature, Harry had an inkling of the bedlam that would occur when two dead bodies would re-appear at Hogwarts in front of so many spectators. He didn't hold much hope that even a dead Pettigrew would be enough to get the ball rolling for Sirius' freedom. European magical ministries were too 'traditionally' incompetent that way.

Giving everything a last critical look, Harry concentrated and disapparated with a loud crack from the graveyard towards his intended hideout and some much needed rest, leaving behind a confusing mystery. No one would know what happened to Harry Potter for the next two years.

But then a lot would happen in the coming two years to keep everyone far too busy to sit on their lazy buttocks and ponder where the boy-who-lived had disappeared to.

A/N : Let me know what you think. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor am I making any profit from this piece of writing. No infringement is intended and no profit is made. I own none of the characters associated with them as well. I simply write for my own personnel enjoyment.

A/N: Sorry for the huge delay. There were a few deaths in my family. Then I lost my muse. Anyway, here's another chapter. I've decided to keep the size of the chapters relative to the story requirements.

A/N: IMPORTANT! Before reading this chapter I would like to clearly state that the opinions I have chosen for the character are NOT mine. They are simply the ones I find most convenient to match with the plot I have for this story. In other words don't take what's written below seriously as they are not my personnel opinion but merely a pre-existing opinion.

Hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 2**

**Next day – Headmaster's Office – Hogwarts**

As the first rays of sunlight shone into the Headmaster's office, the fireplace flared green and a tired and frustrated headmaster stepped out of it in to his office. Having spent the better part of the previous day arranging for the third task of the tri-wizard tournament and the rest of it roaming and scanning a muggle cemetery and quarrelling with a certain pig headed minister in a bowler's hat, Albus Dumbledore was both tired and thoroughly frustrated. His mind plagued with several questions that he desperately sought the answers for, he slumped into his grandiose chair and leaned into it to give his tired old bones a moment of respite. Still even then his mind refused to quiet down as unanswered questions still plagued him relentlessly.

What had happened in the cemetery?

Where was Harry?

Who had set the trap from Hogwarts?

After thoroughly combing through the Riddle cemetery, he and a team of unspeakables had came to the conclusion that some sort of dark rituals had been performed there. They couldn't tell the exact nature of the ritual due to the lack of evidence as well as overlapping magical residues of the different rituals, but Dumbledore had his suspicions and the unspeakables agreed that it had involved Death eaters and possibly their disembodied master.

And since they had little proof, Minister Fudge had in his infinite wisdom had ordered the case closed, stating that it was a clear case of attempted kidnapping and murder. Dumbledore was saddened by young Cedric's death. He was from a good light sided family and the eldest heir to the Driggory line in Britain. Still now that everyone knew that Peter Pettigrew had been indeed alive, there was a spot of hope that Sirius' case could be reopened again. A free Sirius would be much more useful to him.

'Knowing Cornelius, it is not likely to happen as long as he is in office' the old politician thought in annoyance. 'but who to replace him with? and in such unpredictable times? No, he'll remain minister…for now'

The more troubling thought was the disappearance of the winning champion, Harry Potter. It was very distressing that no matter what they tried, they couldn't track him down. The only reason that Dumbledore hadn't lost all hope were the functioning trinkets in his office that were linked to Harry Potter's life force and showing him to be healthy. That and the fact that the Goblin's had confirmed that the Potter Family vaults were active and listed Harry as the current heir. Goblin magic was strong and was extremely resistant against duplicity and illusions. If the goblins said that he was alive, everyone knew he was!

'Harry needs to be here under my guidance.' Dumbledore thought worriedly 'only I can prepare him for his destiny of a martyr! It is after all for the greater good of all. He must be found and returned under my contro…err….guidance! He will sacrifice himself and take down Tom and I will guide the rest of the sheep into an golden age'

He was distracted as the day's Daily prophet appeared on his desk. He had made special arrangements to ensure that he was delivered a copy of the newspaper earlier than usual. Unrolling it, he was unsurprised by the main headline.

**Boy-who-lived Kidnapped!**** Fellow Champion murdered!**

Reading further in, he was a bit surprised as the Daily Prophet had actually printed more facts and less fiction. A rarity for the premier news source in magical Britain. They had only written the facts and there was no mention of anything else relating to death eaters. There was heavy speculation on who had done the deed though, ranging from the other champions, their respective headmasters, random dark wizards etc. The newspaper had tried to downplay the _who_ by emphasizing and speculating on the _how_ and the _why_. There was of course no mention of Pettigrew as that would raise a few questions that the ministry would find difficult answer.

'Ministry's mouth piece indeed' thought Dumbledore as placed the newspaper down as his thoughts returned to the last questions that still buzzed around his head 'Who had made cup into the portkey?'

The wards around his office alerted him of someone coming and a brief push of his magic into his half moon spectacles had him seeing through and identify that it was the Deputy headmistress approaching.

"Come in Minerva" the head master called out and not a moment later an irritated Minerva McGonagall entered his office. One look at her face and a peak in her mind via passive Legilimency and he knew that she was greatly concerned about her missing student, even if she hid it well beneath that stern demeanor.

"Well?" she asked as she sat down in front of him.

In response, Dumbledore merely pushed the newspaper towards her noting as her look of slowly changed into disbelief and anger as she saw the headlines.

"For once it is surprising accurate on the facts, Minerva" the headmaster replied placatingly. He could understand her disbelief and also had no desire to be yelled at. Silently the transfiguration professor took the paper and started to read it, giving the Headmaster some much needed silence to rest a bit. Unfortunately, his rest was short as Minerva was a skilled instructor and had therefore mastered the art of speed reading.

"How did this happened Albus?" the Deputy headmistress asked the tired old man sitting in from him. She would never forget the horrifying moment when instead of the expected winners, the dead corpses of Cedric Driggory and Peter Pettigrew of all people had appeared on the stage. She'd almost had a heart attack!

"I am in the dark as much as you are Minerva" The old Mage replied a little testily, not in the mood to speculate anymore.

"What I can tell you is that Voldemort has without a doubt returned and has most probably kidnapped Mr. Potter" Dumbledore replied.

McGonagall gasped at not only listening to the feared name but also due to the confirmations to her fears, one of her lions had been kidnapped. "Are you sure Albus? Why would he do that? What can we do?" her tone showing her deep concern

"Yes I am sure although there is little proof. I don't know exactly why yet. And I will tell you what we can do" the old Headmaster said to his deputy. Seeing the curious and expectant look in her eyes he continued "We must prepare for the upcoming storm that approaches. Contact our old allies. It's high time that the order of Phoenix be awakened form its slumber again. Quickly"

"And what of Harry?" Minerva asked

"I'm afraid there's not much that can be done for now" seeing her lips thinning into a angry line Dumbledore quickly continued " He must have been taken to a very heavily warded and concealed location for my spells and instruments to fail in locating him" said Dumbledore " He's also in good health according to the health monitoring devices I have linked up to him, so wherever he is, he is being kept relatively unharmed" Dumbledore sighed as he straightened up a bit " We have no other choice but to wait and search for him the old fashioned way until Voldemort" McGonagall flinched involuntarily "makes his next move. Now please if you could start contacting our old friends and get the ball rolling."

"Very well Albus" Minerva nodded in agreement and quickly left to start contacting people.

Dumbledore slumped back into his seat, his thought still a jumble and his mind churning furiously!

* * *

In the very same castle, Barty Crouch Jr. under the polyjuiced disguise of Mad-eye Moody paced in his office, his peg leg clunking at his every other step. Last night had been a whirlwind of emotion for him. For elation at succeeding in his task of delivering Harry Potter while fooling everyone and be finally a rid of disguising himself as a crippled retired has-been, to worry that there wasn't even a twinge from his dark mark hidden underneath his polyjuiced skin, to panic at seeing the body of Wormtail appear and finally relief when he received a message from his master from the usual means. He looked down at the little piece of paper in his hand with a single command.

_Stay hidden, you are still needed there._

_~LV~_

Normally an extremely devoted servant to his master, he had never been so frustrated with him!

'Still orders are orders' Barty Jr. thought as took out his flask to have a sip of Polyjuice only to find it almost empty 'didn't plan on staying any longer. Will have to make more of this putrid stuff. Blegh!'

Despite all that, he would remain thought, for he was the most loyal death eater to his master, Lord Voldemort.

'Master has returned! Soon true natural order of pure-blood supremacy will rule the world!' Barty thought reverently, never to realize that the one he considered his master was no more.

* * *

In one of the major districts of London, on the roof of one of the tallest buildings sat Harry Potter, his feet dangling hundreds of feet in the air as his glowing green eyes looked down below at the people rushing around doing something they considered important. Harry considered the sight below him nothing more than ordered chaos!

It had been a few days now from the Cemetery debacle and since then all Harry had done was ponder and brood. At first when Harry had received all the memories and powers of Nicholas and Tom, and had stumbled upon Nicholas' grand plan, he had been horrified at the grand plan that Nicholas had devised.

The plan was absurdly simple. Conquer All!

It was based upon the detailed experiences and observations of the cunning strategist that was Nicholas Flamel. He had observed and concluded that the most progressive and strong nations in the history of mankind were the ones that were ruled by one person alone. The means didn't matter, nor did the reasons, nor the ways or actions, so long as there was ONE ruler and he was wise and caring as well ruthless and paranoid, the people prospered and in turn loved the system they lived in! He had memories of living in such places that would be considered Dictator-ish, militaristic and downright oppressive but were easily more peaceful, prosperous and stronger than any nation of their time and most nations today. Still Harry hesitated and tried to think of another way to help everyone as was his nature.

But then he saw the logic behind Nicholas' thinking and real reasons that convinced him weren't the ones that Nicholas' had provided but the ones that came form Tom's memories. Tom had grown in a war torn era, in a dump of an orphanage that cared little for the innocents that dwelled within. He had seen the depths of cruelty that humans can and did reach. Everyone had their reasons either good or bad, all excuses to do as they desired. He saw how Tom grew in the darkness; how his innocence was lost, how his intelligence and cunning were forsaken to the darkness and evil as he too embraced the cruel world that he grew in! If only there had been no war, no discrimination, he would have grown up to be someone better.

'A politician maybe' thought Harry 'Nah! He had little patience. Perhaps a lawyer' Harry snorted at the mental image.

Harry continued to look down at the people go about their everyday lives knowing and yet not responding to the troubles that plagued their fellow man around the world. So content and blinded they were in their meaningless existence that they all but ignored things like war, terror, smuggling, starvation, diseases etc…

But it wasn't entirely their fault. Harry now knew that most people were akin to mushroom. Being kept in the dark and fed sh*t. They were sheep that needed guidance. Educated, open minded, but sheep none the less.

'The sheep has evolved and grown smart and think themselves free but the wolves have grown even smarter and have created new ways to control their prey. Typical!' Harry snorted 'I have memories of over six centuries of humans during the same routine. Living out their entire lives and doing so little worth remembering. It's so pathetic! Even the renaissance period was more interesting than this. At least they started to think for themselves a little. The modern muggles were sadly almost just like the people in the dark ages. Only the control methods had changed. Chains, swords and illiteracy that used to keep the masses in control had been replaced by greed and information control. The modern muggles thought themselves independent when the reality was far from it, they were being cleverly controlled by few who controlled, manipulated and altered the flow of information, emphasizing some events to hide others, creating sympathy or anger whenever required to fuel movements, wars even, thereby controlling the masses.' thought Harry in annoyance and a little impressed at the clever deception.' No matter, all it'll do is make my conquest easier! And I'll make their lives so much more worthwhile!'

As Harry lounged and looked at down below into the concrete jungle, in Harry's hands was a champagne glass that was a quarter full of an eerily sparkling honey-like liquid. He took a sip of it and a moment later stiffened in discomfort. The reason was obvious to any who would look closely as his muscles rippled and grew just a tiny fraction before going back to normal. Harry sighed in content as the honey-like liquid also knows as the Elixir of life filled his body with pure life energy that was used by his muscles in growing and strengthening, his bones elongating slightly and hardening, in short fixing his body up to what it should have been had he not been abused at the hands of the Dursleys!

'Best invention ever!' Harry thought mentally as he removed his glasses and threw them away, having no need of them now as his eyesight was slowly getting fixed as well. The elixir of life not only kept the drinker alive and essentially ageless so long as he or she occasionally drank the powerful liquid, but also as a side effect restored and healed the body completely to its prime potential.

'Stopper to death indeed' Harry chuckled as he remembered the first rant/speech that Severus Snape had given to him! Harry now knew that Snape was one of those self-delusional people that thought that their mastery of potions equated to mastery of Alchemy.

'Can't drink too much of it at once thought. Don't want to end up looking like a mutated over muscled monstrosity!' Harry reminded himself as his mind flashed through one particular memory of Nick (as in Nicholas Flamel) with the horrifying incident that had happened when he had drank too much at once.

Of the many aliases Nick had used in his prolonged life, Dr. Jackal was perhaps one of the most unfortunate and one of the most famous!

'Poor Nick, it happened only once and he was only trying to run away from the crowds and get back to his lab to cure himself. It wasn't his fault that he had little control over the sudden astronomical increase in strength' Thought Harry as he sipped more and waited out the discomfort of growing muscles and gaining a little height 'and he didn't go crazy by drinking the elixir! It was only a bit of an adrenaline rush! Just goes to show how irrationally a human mind can work! Turning one accidental incident that barely injured anyone into a horrifying fantasy novel of potion induced evil and madness. He had made sure everyone was obliviated but it seemed that someone had escaped or had remembered what had been memory wiped. Perenellle had laughed herself silly reading those novels, much to his chagrin!

Perenellle!

Harry sighed as his thoughts brought him back once again to thinking about the Soul mate and life partner of Nick! He always felt sadness when he remembered her.

'Get a hold of yourself Potter!' thought Harry as he fiercely buried these painful thoughts and memories deep into his mind via his mastered occlumency. 'She was Nick's wife, not yours! And just as he found his companion, you can find yours as well! She can be the empress to the empire I'll build!'

Harry gave negligent wave of his hand and his now empty glass vanished and with another wave all his wands emerged for his pockets.

Harry scowled as he had tried to summon only his holly wand but his magic was still not completely under his control and had summoned all three (his, Tom's and Nicholas). Putting the other two back in their forearm holster, Harry once again tried preformed a basic and most commonly used bit of soul magic that the wizarding world used.

'quaero vinculum animus' Harry muttered and a blurry static lines started to form in front of him. Harry cursed as the spell didn't work as it should have and instead of giving him a clear view of his soul partner, gave blurry images! It had been doing that every time he tried!

'Why?' Harry mentally raged 'Is it the lack of control, or did the soul fusion messed up with that! Why can't I find love even now that I have powers and knowledge that nobody has ever had!' Harry raged in mind as he furiously thought about the reason for the spell's failure!

'Stupid spell! I will find my soul mate without you!' Harry thought determinedly as he used Occlumency to once again clear his mind and emotions and started to think logically 'Focus yourself Harry! Conquer world now, find soul mate later!'

Harry got up and dusted his clothes and gave one final look at his surroundings to make sure no one was looking in his direction.

'And to do either I need to get my magic under control' Thought Harry 'After all a wizard's body isn't designed to house three souls and their respective magical cores and function properly. What I need is a valve, and I know just where to get one made for me' thought Harry.

'But even before that, there is something else that needs to be done' thought Harry 'It's time to put the humpty dumpty back together again' and with the last thought Harry Potter disapprated with a loud crack. His destination, the Gaunt shack!

* * *

A/N : REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

Oh and I'm also looking for a beta to mainly look through my fics for grammatical errors as English isn't my primary language!


End file.
